


Hunter Fashion

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fashion Designer!Dean, Model!Anna, Model!Cassie, Model!Lisa, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Dean, a fashion designer specializing in practical clothes for hunters, hires three models for a photoshoot showing off his latest creations.





	Hunter Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Meet Cute
> 
> Written for SPN AU Bingo  
> Square: Fashion Designer!Dean
> 
> [Prompt](http://anarchyhemmings.tumblr.com/post/139877773966/54-writing-prompts)  
> 30\. “Do you think you could just please go one day without pissing me off?”

Dean paced the room. He was waiting on the models Sam had hired for the photoshoot. Usually hiring the models was Dean’s job, but this time, he’d been too busy getting everything finished. It’s not that he didn’t trust Sam’s judgment. It’s just that the brothers had different taste, and Dean was a little worried that Sam would use his own taste instead of Dean’s.

A knock at the door had Dean crossing the room in a hurry. He’d just gotten there when Sam swung the door open. “Hey.”

“Sam. What’s up? Where are my models?”

“Well…”

Dean groaned. “Seriously? Do you think you could just please go one day without pissing me off?”

Sam shot him a bitchface. “Sure. When you listen to explanations before jumping to conclusions." Dean just glared, waiting for the explanation. "Your models will be here in ten minutes. They’re carpooling, and got stuck behind a wreck on the highway. Get as pissed off as you want at the circumstances, but this isn’t on me.”

“Dude. Whatever. You’d better have gotten me some hot models. My definition, not yours.”

“I brought pictures, Dean.” He tossed his phone to Dean, who unlocked it. Scrolling through the pictures set Dean’s fears at ease. All three of the models they’d be using for this shoot were perfect. Very different from each other, which Dean approved of. One was a redhead with pale skin, another was black with long curly hair, and the third tanned with dark hair.

“Okay. You did good. Fine.” Dean tossed Sam back his phone.

 

The models arrived soon after, and Dean was very happy to work with Anna, Cassie, and Lisa. He dressed them, Sam posed them and took the pictures. The collection was for hunting clothes, which these three models pulled off better than most models he’d worked with could ever dream. None of them were squeamish about posing with weapons, either. Anna looked like a total badass with a knife in her hand, and Lisa with a shotgun… Dean had to excuse himself for a minute.

At the end of the shoot, Dean handed the women their paychecks. “You ladies did great. Is it okay if I call you again next time I’m shooting?”

“Sure thing. You and your brother are good to work for.” Lisa glanced at her check. “I think there’s a typo on here. This wasn’t what Sam told us we were getting paid.”

“It isn’t?” Dean looked over at Sam, eyebrow raised. Sam shook his head, eyes wide. 

“Nope.” Cassie smacked Lisa’s arm. “Why’d you have to go and point it out, though?”

Dean started laughing as he realized what was going on. “Sam hired you for six hours of work. Hourly rate of $175, total of $1050, minus taxes. Right?”

“Right,” Anna said. “But we only ended up working five hours, so….”

“So you were hired for six hours’ work, I’m not gonna stiff you an hour because things went faster than I thought. Not a typo, not a mistake. Do any of you have limits on how many hours you can work or how much you can make?” All three of them shook their head. “Well then. Call it a bonus for being efficient.”

“Really? Wow, thanks, then!” Lisa tucked the check into her purse. “So… now that we’re paid and no longer working for you… the three of us were gonna go get some drinks. Wanna come with us?”

Dean’s brain locked up. It wasn’t that he objected to dating models he had a working relationship with – especially when they made the first move – it was just... how was he supposed to pick one without hurting the others’ feelings?

Anna noticed and smacked Lisa’s shoulder. “You might want to tell him we share, first. You know how guys are about trying to choose one of us.”

Cassie rolled her eyes and looked over at Dean. “The three of us, there’s a reason we work so well and efficiently together and prefer to be hired together. We’re close, and we like to share our guys with each other. Don’t worry about trying to pick one of us, no hard feelings if you only want one of us but if you want more, you can have it.”

“Huh. Okay. Tell you what, let’s get those drinks and I’ll figure out what I want then.”

“Cool!” Lisa turned to Sam. “You coming too?”

“No, I don’t think my husband would approve,” Sam said with a smile. “Besides, Dean and I get enough stupid rumors about us without fanning the flames like that.”

“Fair enough. See you next time you need us for a job, then.”


End file.
